The many voices of a man named nicobcouncil of voices lost episode
by mn01yoshi
Summary: a story bout voices that have personality and a gay little club


The council of voices (the lost episode)

Hey Nico thanks for picking this fan fic I really hope that you enjoy it. I was trying to make something funny. Anyway I also want to thank you for attempting to read my fan fiction last time. (Watpad's a bitch) and so without further ado the one the only lost episode of the council of voices (not real) (duh).

Hello there picky penguin. I want to ask you something do you want to know what happened after the voice coming dance, do you want to know what's coming next, do you want to see a stupid fanfic written by someone with too much time on their hands well you have come to the right place because picky penguins. I have hacked into Nico's computer and have found a lost episode one that Nico had hidden however all that remained was but a script on word this is what I salvaged.

A gavel smalls down into the small seat of the judge also known as the Lord turkey sandwich brings order to the room of screaming children otherwise known as the council of voices.

Judge: ok can everyone just shut the fuck up.

Togami: Why are we here I have important things I could be doing.

Joshua: what do you mean important things you would just be sitting around doing nothing you want to do this.

Togami grumbles inaudibly as Joshua's assholish smile grows wider with Fukawa shakes angrily.

Judge: If you would let me finish I was going to tell you. Anyway are you all aware about the Christmas ball so I was asking if anyone knew a singer that we could hire. Chiaki you still have contact with that weird weeb guy right.

Chiaki lies motionless on her desk "sleeping". Asahina looks over at her to check her pulse then turns to give a thumbs up.

Judge: I'll ask her after so does anyone else know someone who can sing or does anyone else want to sing.

Monokuma: Pick me, Pick me.

A cry of no echoes across the room.

Seven: You gotta be kiddin me last time you sang you made us all fight each other and left komeda with PTSD.

Komeda stands crazily in the corner mumbling something about hope, despair and bagels.

Ace: Yeah and now every time you mention waffles.

Komeda suddenly snaps and punches morishige.

Ace: that happens.

A muffled splutter of speech is heard as all they could make out is that he is saying why me.

Monokuma: yes but only temporary and admit it you all loved the despair.

Ace: Love is a strong word you stupid bear.

Monokuma: I swear I'll kill you all.

Asahina: Wait can we also address that Godot spiked the coffee with crack.

Godot: it's not my fault that you weak pussies can't handle it.

Ace attempts to raise his hand but immediately puts it back down.

Godot: just as I thought.

F Von karma: Maybe you fools caused it yourself you foolish and prehistoric Americans.

Kazuichi: I agree you are all a bunch of apes when compared to my perfect franzi

Franziska turned from the pinked haired horn-dog as a desperate attempt to brush off the unneeded remark.

Komeda: wow what hope you must have to defend your friend that's a truly hopeful sight.

Seven: that was a quick recovery.

Monomi: wait why no-one even mentioning me saving you all.

Monomi then began jumping on the spot waiting for a thanks as everyone doubted her claim.

Monokuma: That's because nobody cares.

Monomi: why are you always so mean to me?

Monomi then began crying as Monokuma laughed under his breath.

Judge: on the topic of being saved Ace and the security chief don't you have something to say.

The two both looked at each other awkwardly as the security chief finely spoke up and apologised

The security chief: I'm sorry for the problems my partner was mainly to blame here.

Ace: you gotta be kidding me you were the one who had the idea.

The couple begin to bicker about whose fault it was.

Judge: let's just finish this already is Monokuma the one who wants to sing.

Seiko: I want to sing it sounds fun.

Judge: anyone else.

Hagakure: can I sing.

Judge: so only two people then

Hagakure: but I

Judge: ok I have this random name generator here I have already put in your voices so let's see who we get.

The judge presses a button and the name is selected.

Judge: And the name is

Judge: Komeda!?

Everyone: huh?

Seven: this is bullshit

Monokuma: yeah I call hacks

Komeda: wow how lucky I feel really good right now.

Judge: Look Komeda my bagel bun I'm sorry but you can't sing let's just try it again

Suddenly at that moment a plane carrying a nuke that got hit out of orbit by a rock that was only launched due to a piece of gum that komeda eat and threw away which was only bought because a 50p that had fallen from a plane due to one of the workmen leaving it there because he wanted to have a coffee due to his insomnia hit the councils headquarters.

Komeda: wow how lucky I'm the only survivor of that plane crash I really am lucky.

The end!

Hey Nico hope you enjoyed this stupid fanfiction, (also would you kindly play cluster truck on a stream some time) anyway thanks for your content I always love it and I'm really looking forward to more.

P.s I just wanted to thank you. your content and your livestreams have really been helping me get through a rough time in my life so thanks.

P.P.S my name on tuber sim is MN01yoshi (plz add me it would make my day)


End file.
